


Stone bodies don't change so fast

by wannabequeen



Category: Friends at the Table (Podcast)
Genre: M/M, Non-Penetrative Sex, Rope Bondage, Smoking, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 08:29:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18687835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wannabequeen/pseuds/wannabequeen
Summary: I took several lines of spring in Hieron 26 wildly out of context and wrote Throndir and Tabard getting up to kinky bullshit centered around "punishment"(no one has done anything wrong)





	Stone bodies don't change so fast

**Author's Note:**

> The convo this pulls from starts at SiH26, 11:40. The part I took wildly out of context (the first three lines) is 26:43-27:01.
> 
> Throndir is trans and I decided that Paladeen genitals don't behave as they would for a normative cis human of congruent gender.
> 
> I pull fairly heavily from Tabard's description in the episode. If you want a refresher, [ [here is a link to the episode transcript](https://docs.google.com/document/d/17q7n6-rml-uy56Sa-OQY5f5b7vd1A6U3n1LAkBytcMQ/edit?usp=sharing) ]. I didn't really edit this because I wanted to post it before the next episode comes out but if anything is glaringly wrong let me know.

"I would... WANT you to..."

"Punish you?" 

"Well, I. I was just going to leave that in the air"

"Do you want to be punished?"

Throndir stammers and tugs at a flap on his shirt instead of looking at Tabard and the way his robe has fallen open.

"I realized what I was saying, and I still mean it, but it's, um. It's hard to… say."

"Throndir. Come here." Tabard pats a cushion next to him. Throndir sits, facing the hookah instead of Tabard. "Do you want to be punished, without doing something wrong."

Throndir bunches his hands up tight on his thighs and nods once, resolute.

"Punish me." His eyes flick up to Tabard's face for a moment. "Sir."

"Good boy," Tabard murmurs, and smiles lopsidedly. The side of his face with skin crinkles with laugh lines, but the stone shows no such history of emotion. He uses a hand to pull Throndir's face to his for a kiss.

The surface of the stone parts of his body are smooth, not the rough-hewn stone of the university walls or the sandy limestone in Velas. The coolness feels good against Throndir's flushed skin, especially as the kisses get more aggressive and Tabard's beard begins to rub.

They shift slowly, until Throndir notices that he's laying nearly underneath Tabard, hands pinned at the small of his back. Finally, Tabard sits up, dark eyes sparkling. "Stay. Just as I put you."

He hurries across the room to a pile of thick rich ropes and brings them back to their pillows. Tabard slides one hand over Throndir's soft belly, pushing his shirt up until Throndir has no choice but to move his arms.

"I said, just as I put you! I see you need correction. Take this off, as much of your pants as you're comfortable as well."

Throndir tugs his trousers and underthings off. As he pulls his shirt over his head, Throndir feels a sharp bite on one nipple and shudders.

"Hey, I didn't tell you, but. I don't like biting. Please."

Tabard nods and doesn't say anything, just flips Throndir around and ties his forearms together behind him in swift, sure movements. 

Throndir takes a moment to feel the restraint, how luxurious and strong the ropes feel. It's been a long time since he has felt a rope that isn't rough or abrasive. He turns when he hears a rustling, to see that Tabard has undone his robe and brought down his pants a bit.

Throndir bites his lip.

"What you see is what you get. Stone bodies don't change so fast as flesh ones do." Tabard runs his hand down his chest to cup his groin. "Get it nice and slick, boy."

Tabard reclines on the pillows, legs splayed open, while Throndir kneels between his legs. Throndir sucks his cock messily, pushing his mouth hard against stone skin until tears are welling up in his eyes. Tabard lifts his chin with a cool finger and brings their faces close together. 

He exhales, a cloud of hookah smoke rolling across Throndir's face. He didn't even notice him taking another hit.

"Up."

When throndir doesn't move, Tabard nudges his ass with one booted toe.

"Up. Ride it, boy."

Throndir scrambles up, graceful despite the lack of the use of his arms, and wiggles until the base of Tabard's cock is near his hole and the tip is rubbing against his dick. 

Then he pauses, and looks down at Tabard uncertainly.

"Yeah?"

"You know what to do," Tabard says, and smacks his ass hard with an unyielding stone palm. Throndir jerks, and his yelp turns very quickly into a moan. He rocks his hips back and forth, so wet that he slides easily. 

Tabard has both hands on his hips, and smirks up at Throndir. 

"Keep count for me."

Throndir nods frantically, and the "one" slips through his lips almost before the hand lands on him. Tabard makes eye contact to check in after every ten, changing locations and force until Throndir's whole body feels on fire; his ass, his thighs, his stomach and chest, all bear Tabard's handprints.

He falls forward, with no arms to catch himself, as he chases this feeling to its inevitable conclusion.

When he comes, he smashes his lips up against Tabard's, and he tastes iron.

He lays there panting, cheek pressed against Tabard's pec, until Tabard starts picking at his knots.

"I'm sorry, I didn't think… did you, uh. Come?"

"I got what I wanted. Mmm, that felt so good, boy. You worked so hard and did such a good job for me. Here." He wraps throndir in a soft blanket he got from somewhere, and carries him to a pillow that isn't covered in sweat and come. 

"Rest."

And, for what feels like the first time in a decade, Throndir does.


End file.
